Christmas Secrets
by Twiners3
Summary: Someone in the Anubis house likes Nina this Christmas season, and is leaving her special gifts and notes.  Can Amber and her figure out who it is before someone else does?
1. Chapter 1

Title- Christmas Secrets

Summary- One of the boys in the Anubis House likes Nina. They keep sending little Christmas notes, and presents. Can Amber and Nina figure it out before someone else does?

Disclaimer- I don't own HOA!

Nina's POV-

I woke up to find my white sheer curtains next my bed open, and find a nice surprise. Snow! I turn on my side to see if Amber's awake, and see that her bright pink bed is already made with her bright pink pajamas folded neatly near the end. I guess she was already eating. I looked at the clock to see that it was on 6:00 in the morning on a Saturday! Amber never wakes up this early! She says her "eyes need more rest, or they'll be puffy" or something like that.

I decide to go get dressed anyway so I can eat my breakfast and watch the snow fall before it stops. Winter really is my favorite season. I get dressed in a long-sleeve V-neck blue and white striped cardigan with a white tank top underneath, pull on some black jeans, add some white knitted Uggs, and head to the bathroom to do my hair. I pull my hair into a simple side ponytail, and head downstairs. I find that Amber is the only up besides me when I walk downstairs. She's dressed in a pink sparkly silk t-shirt and a white skirt with pink tights and black flats. Always so fashion forward she is, even if it could give her frostbite.

Something is weird today though, because when she turns around to greet me, she looks EXTRA happy, and I didn't even know that was possible!

"Amber, are you okay?" I ask her between laughs.

"NINA! Oh my sparkles look at this!" She said super excitedly.

"What is it?" I said crossing the polished wood floor to where Amber was standing in the parlor.

"Someone left you a present with a note that says, "From your secret admirer." On it!" Amber said while ending the sentence with an exciting squeal.

"What do you think it is?" I said while looking at the pretty little white box with a silver sparkly ribbon tying into a bow on the top.

"I don't know, but whoever sent this has good taste, those are some expensive sparkles," she says in awe of the ribbon.

"Amber," I said laughing, "the sparkles aren't important right now, lets check what's inside," I told her, while we both sat down on the leather couch to open the package.

When we open it, we both let out a gasp. I gently pick up a sterling silver chain to find a beautiful crystal snow flake with a single pearl in the middle of the snowflake, it was the most gorgeous thing I had every seen!

"OMS (oh my sparkles,) that is beautiful Nina! That's all real stones and jewels! It's gorgeous!" Amber says.

"Wow, who would send me something so gorgeous!" I say while clipping on the necklace.

"I think I know," Amber says slyly.

"Who do you think Amber?" I asked.

"Well isn't it obvious?" She says while waving her hands for emphasis.

"No Amber, it isn't quite obvious to me," I say while laughing as I try to recreate her hand gestures.

"Nina," she says while looking around to make sure no one was looking, "the boy who gave it to you is the same guy who has liked you ever since you came her, ever since you walked in this room that day you arrived, and ever since you took his breath away!" Amber says while standing up for a more dramatic ending.

"Who are you talking about Amber?" I asked. I really didn't know who she was about to say, but I was really nervous, I mean of course I liked someone who I wanted to like me back, but I knew he didn't like me. I was trying to keep my hopes down so I wouldn't get hurt when Amber started to say her answer.

"Nina, its," but she never got to finish her sentence, because someone walked in. The girl I've been dreading to see since I heard her name come from Patricia's mouth while she was accusing me of taking place of this girl.

Joy.

CLIFFHANGER!

Hope you guys like this chapter, there's more to come for this story, and my other story Fooled You! Leave a comment and tell me how this was! Talk to you guys later!


	2. Chapter 2

Title- Christmas Secrets

Declaimer- I don't own HOA!

Authors Notes- OMG DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT THE HOUSE OF ANUBIS SEASON 2 TRAILER IS UP FOR THE USA! SO PUMPED ABOUT IT! How about you guys? Thanks to pieface 98 your review was greatly appreciated! Stay sparkly everyone!

Chapter 2

Nina's POV- I couldn't believe Joy was back! She loves Fabian! But I like Fabian! Yeah, that's right you got me, I like Fabian Rutter! Scream it out to the world! Anyway, Joy walked into the entryway and scream, and must I repeat at 6:30 A.M., "EVERYONE I'M BACK! SAY HI TO ME!" When no one came, Joy got angry and walked into the parlor, and saw she saw Amber.

"Oh it, "Oh my glitters!" girl again." Joy says rudely

"Its, "oh my sparkles," and don't dis the sparkles just because you look hideous in them!" Amber snapped back at her. There's my little Amber, always defending the sparkles.

"Whatever," she said, and then her eyes landed on me, "what are _you _doing here? Didn't you go back to Nebraska (by the way, I have nothing against Nebraska, just seemed like a stereo typical thing Joy would say. –Author) or whatever hillbilly state you came from?" Joy said to me while giving me a sarcastic smile.

"No Joy, I live here, and I'm from California, not Nebraska," I told her while glaring at her.

"Anyway, where's my Fabes? You know," she said turning to look at me, "my boyfriend."

"He's not your boyfriend Joy, you guys broke up even before you went missing, why are you even back?" Amber said

"I'm just here for a week visiting Patricia and Fabian, so try not to miss me once I leave, because I certainly won't miss either of you," she said.

Then, we heard footsteps coming from the boy's hallway, first came Mick, then Jerome, then Alfie, and finally, Fabian. It looked like he had just woken up, but he looked so cute with his hair messed up. When he saw me he smiled, and when he saw Joy, he just stared, until she threw herself on him and started kissing and hugging him. My heart felt like it was being deflated. Until he pushed her off him.

"Joy what are you doing?" he asked while trying to scrub her dark purple lipstick off his face.

"I'm just saying hi to my boyfriend," she said while trying to kiss him again.

"Joy you're not my girlfriend, I like someone else!" he told her. Was it me, or did he look at me for a split second after that. I was probably just imagining it. After that he left the room.

"What's this box?" Joy asked while roughly throwing it around in her hands.

"That's Nina's," Amber said while grabbing it from her hands, "and don't touch it."

"I won't, but that doesn't mean I won't search around for other things while I'm sharing your room," Joy said evilly.

"You're sharing what?" Amber and I yelled at the same time.

Joy simply just walked out of the room and headed up the stairs but stopped on the 9th step and said, "By the way Nina, Fabian _will _be my boyfriend, just in a matter of time," said Joy, almost in a threatening way. This does _not _seem like it's going to end well for me. All the boys and Amber and I sat down to eat.

"I'll make Nina's favorite everyone, pancakes," Amber said and then walked into the kitchen.

Then a thought occurred to me, what if Joy finds out who my secret admirer is before Amber and I do? Suddenly I didn't fell like eating my pancakes anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Title- Christmas Secrets

Disclaimer- I don't own HOA!

Nina's POV-

After the guys left and Amber and I were cleaning up, I told her my fear.

"Nina, trust me, I would give up my pink sparkles to make sure your box is safe," Amber said, she looked so serious, I knew she wasn't joking. I was holding back a laugh, because who treasures sparkles?

"And besides, after Mick and I broke up, I haven't had any romance in my life, and who doesn't like a secret romance mystery! It's like Romeo and Juliet, but hopefully without the dying," she said.

"I really hope so Amber, but what are we going to do! Joy could go into my stuff and find out who it is before we do! Imagine what she would do to me! She'd do anything to make sure we don't find out who it is." I told her.

"Nina, she won't know, and besides I already have a theory!" she said excitedly.

"Who do you think it is Amber?" I asked.

"Obviously it-,"

"Hey guys do you know where the remote is? Aliens Come to Life is on and I'm so not missing it!" Of course, it was Alfie, he just has to ruin it doesn't he!

"Oh come on Alfie! I was about to give Nina the answer to the question of the century, and you want to know where the _remote is_!" Amber yelled at him while gripping his shoulders.

"Umm yes?" Alfie said a little unsure.

"Urgh! Come on Nina, let's go upstairs," Amber said stomping up the stairs.

When Amber and I walk up the stairs, I told her I had to go to the bathroom. When I walked in, there was a note on the mirror with my name written in really nice cursive. I picked it up and opened it, inside was a hand written note that said,

I like you a lot but I know you don't like me the way I like you.

We are very close, but you don't know who I am, do you know who I am now?

It was so confusing, if he was so close to me, how could I not know who he is! I brought the note back to my room and gave the note to Amber to read.

"Oh my sparkles! He sent you a note! And a heartfelt one too! EEPPPP!" Amber screamed excitedly.

"I know! I just wish I knew who it was!" I yelled aggravated.

"Nina, it's obviously-," Then he walked in, Fabian.

"FABIAN! What are you doing here?" Amber asked.

"I was just going to ask Nina if she wanted to study with me, but I guess you guys are busy, so I'll just come back later." He said about to walk away.

"No! I mean, I'll study, I'm not busy," I said while we walked out.

As I was walking with Fabian, I saw something that made my heart jump. In his jean pocket was a piece of paper the same material as the one with the note on it I found in the bathroom on the mirror. Was he the one who wrote that letter?


	4. Chapter 4

Title- Christmas Secrets

Disclaimer- I don't own HOA!

Nina's POV-

Ok, I was freaking out! What if it was Fabian who wrote it! I mean, it could by him! Now I have to act normal around him. Oh joy.

"So what do you wanna study?" I asked him.

"Well, actually I think we should study French since we have that test tomorrow," He said.

"Okay, sure," I said.

We studied for a while, but half of the time we were laughing and talking. At one point we were laughing so hard that I had to lean on him because I would have fallen if I didn't. That's (of course) when Amber walked in. I immediately got up while we both blushed.

"Oh, what do I see here? Did you tell her Fabian?" Amber asked.

"Um, what are you talking about Amber?" I asked her, turning to Fabian.

"I-I don't know either, okay gotta go bye," He said quickly leaving with my standing there confused and Amber looking disappointed.

"So close! He's so hopeless," Amber said while putting her head in her hands sighing.

"What are you talking about Amber?" I asked.

"Come on, I'll tell you." She said dragging me out of Fabian's room and up the stairs to ours. But as soon as we got there, we stopped, because it seemed that my secret admirer had left me another present.

"Nina look! It's another gift!" Amber said while we both ran to grab it from my bed.

"What is it?" She asked again while I looked at the box. This time it was a red box with a green bow and a little sprig of holly stuck to the top, but it was a big box that would hold something more than jewelry. When I opened it I saw a beautiful outfit. Inside was a red dress, some black heels, a bow clutch bag, a crystal headband, dangly red and stud earrings, and a black bracelet. (on my profile) There was also a note that said to meet the person tonight at midnight behind the school in the garden.

"OH MY SPARKLES NINA I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Amber said while jumping up and down, and then dragging me into it with her. After a while we stopped jumping and started laughing out of joy.

"OMS, we have to get you ready for your date!" Amber screamed while pushing e into her makeup chair.

"What date?" A voice from behind us said. Of course it was Joy.

"None of your business Joy, now go hang out with whoever's desperate enough to be your friend." Amber told her.

"Well, I have friends who actually do wanna hang out with me, okay Hannah Montana." Joy said smirking.

"I'm not Hannah Montana! She accessorizes with all the wrong colors!" Amber said furiously.

"Whatever," Joy said while turning to me, "so someone finally got desperate enough to ask you out on a date, huh?" She said.

"No one got desperate, I have a secret admirer who asked me out by sending me a gorgeous outfit, did anyone send you that Joy?" I asked her. She just glared at me and walked out of the room.

"Whatever, let's not let this bum your night Nina! Let's get Patricia and Mara to help and we can eat dinner in here tonight!" Amber said while running downstairs to get everyone else. That's when Fabian walked in.

"Hey," he said walking in and sitting next to me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just bored, you?" He asked.

"Me too, Amber is going to get Mara and Patricia so we can eat dinner up here," I told him.

"Cool, well can I eat up here with you too since Mick will be gone for a run and I'll be stuck alone with Jerome and Alfie," he said while he shuddered at the thought while I laughed.

"You're gonna have to ask Amber about that one," I told him.

"Okay, but I have to ask you something first, Nin" He was cut off though by the sound of Amber coming up the stairs with Mara and Patricia in tow.

"Fabian, get out, it's a girls night in!" Amber told him.

"Fine, see you later Nina," he said smiling at me while he left.

After Amber, Mara, Patricia, and I ate, they started to set up my outfit, hair, and makeup (on profile)

"Okay girls, I think she's done!" Amber shrieked in happiness.

Here it goes, let's see who me admirer is.


	5. Chapter 5

Title- Christmas Secrets

Chapter 5- Final Chapter!

I looked at my watch and read the time. It was 11:42. I got up off my bed that I was currently sitting on, and looked nervously in the mirror, a process I had repeated a lot of times in the past hour. After Amber's pep talk the three other Anubis girls left so I could compose myself before leaving to find my admirer at the school garden. Now I was really nervous though. Who was it? What if it wasn't Fabian like I hoped? What if it's all just a cruel prank? I thought over all my options and just decided to be brave and do it. I mean come on, I've faced a lot of scary things, I think I can take a secret admirer.

I forced myself to step out of the room and walked slowly down the stairs so I wouldn't wake anyone. I heard voices though. Voices of a girl telling a man about me sneaking out of the house to go on a secret date. Of course Joy would tell Victor.

"Joy, don't waste my time, I'll go check on her myself," Victor said as I heard him walking towards the girls bedrooms. I ran as fast as I could, at least in high heels, into my room and slid into bed pretending I was asleep after taking off my diamond headband (A/N by the way guys if you haven't seen Nina's outfit check it out on my profile and you'll see what I 'm talking about with the diamond headband.) When Victor walked in I slightly squinted my eyes to see what he was doing. He looked around the room until he saw me "asleep" in my bed. He groaned in frustration at Joy waking him up and mumbled under his breath "Insolent girl, has to wake me up for nothing, toothbrush for her tonight!"

I laughed at the thought of Joy scrubbing the toilets, and cautiously got up again. I grabbed my headband and checked in the mirror to see that my hair was messed up beyond help. I grabbed Ambers jeweled hair curler and tried to fix me hair. By the time I finished it was 11:50 and I knew I had to leave then or I wouldn't make it in time. I ran out of the house before Joy could call Victor again, and slowly made my way from Anubis house to the school garden. The whole time I was freaking out inside and was repeated over and over again in my head, "Keep walking don't turn around, keep going…" Until I felt a cold splash of water on my ankle. I looked across the grounds and saw Joy standing there with the button to function the sprinklers.

"Come on Nina, you think I'd let you get him _that _easily?" She screamed over to me.

"Joy turn them off! And who is _he?_" I screamed to her as water kept splashing me and getting my dress wet.

"Not until you agree to go back to the house and not come back!" She screamed. I was shaking from the cold, and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go home because I would miss the chance of a lifetime, but I was freezing from standing in a freezing cold blast of water wherever I went, and it was freezing outside _already_. I was about to give up and go back to the house when I was knocked down by something, or someone. I looked up and saw no one else but Fabian smiling above me.

"Don't think I'm letting you get away _that _easy?" He said with a smirk before lowering himself down to kiss me on the damp grass. When he came back up he smiled at me and said,

"Merry Christmas Nina, meet your secret admirer."

I smiled at him, and he helped me out from the damp ground and gave me a big hug. We kissed one more time, and then somehow remembered that Joy was there. We turned around and say her standing there with a shocked expression on her.

"But Fabes, we're the ones that are supposed to be together, not you and the American!" Joy screeched.

"No Joy, only you thought that, Nina's the only one for me," Fabian said while smiling down at me.

"Whatever Fabian, I will date you, eventually!" Joy screamed as she pressed the button to shut off the sprinklers. She stomped away in the opposite direction of the house which I didn't get but I wasn't complaining. Fabian and I walked back to the house hand in hand talking and laughing our way back. When we got into the house, Amber was already there smiling her radiant smile to congratulate us. I thought she was going to scream and hug us but she said something unexpected.

"By the way Nina, _Fabian _was the one who was your admirer, obviously!" She said while skipping up the stairs.

Finally done! Okay, I love the couple Peddie, some I think I'm going to do a story on that. What do you guys think? Give me reviews and suggestions!


End file.
